Monster Domino High
by SugarProphet
Summary: What happens when the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl go to Domino High? With tons of flirting and magic, school at Domino High is never going to be the same! Please read and review!
1. Magician Mayhem

Monster Domino High

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

  
  


"Bakura, I don't think that's such a good idea," cautioned Yugi, looking around the empty park.

"Don't worry. I just want to see what it would be like if we brought your dark magician and dark magician girl to life," said Bakura, holding Yugi's two magicians. Before Yugi had a chance to stop Bakura, Bakura's millenium powers brought them to life.

The dark magician and the dark magician girl hovered above the ground. They held their magic staffs in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Yugi! I think you already know that, though," said Yugi, not knowing what else to say. The magicians just stared.

"Uh, Bakura, what did you plan on doing after bringing them to life?" asked Yugi.

"Um... I don't know. I'll return them to their card forms now," said Bakura.

"No!" shouted the dark magician girl. She held her staff in front of Bakura. Bakura backed away. 

"Y-You can talk!" said Bakura, surprised. The dark magician girl giggled.

"Of course. I want to spend some time with my master," said the dark magician girl. "I'll tell you when we'll go back to being cards."

"Uh, okay, I guess," said Bakura. "I'll just go home now..."

"Bakura! This was your idea! You can't just leave me here!" said Yugi.

"They're your cards. Good luck!" said Bakura as he ran off.

"Well, I guess I'll bring you two to my grandpa's card shop. Grandpa will be really surprised," said Yugi. He walked out of the park. He waited for the stop light to change as he stood on the street.

The light changed and said "Walk." Yugi stepped onto the street, but the dark magician girl stood in front of him and blocked his way.

"Huh?" said Yugi. The dark magician girl looked both ways to make sure there were no cars.

"Okay, now you can walk. It's safe," said the dark magician girl.

"Um, thanks," said Yugi. "But you don't have to do that every time I have to cross the street. I'm a big boy."

"I have to protect you and the dark magician," said the dark magician girl. 

"She's overprotective," sighed the dark magician. 

As they walked to the game shop, people began to stare at the dark magicians. 

"We're going to have to get you two a disguise," said Yugi, entering the game shop.

"Why? Our clothes are normal," said the dark magician.

"People will start thinking that you're both dark magician wannabes," said Yugi. "They aren't used to having their dueling cards be brought to life."

"Good morning, Yugi," said Grandpa. "Wha!"

Grandpa fell out of his chair. He quickly stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Am I seeing things? Do I see the dark magician and the dark magician girl in real life?" asked Grandpa.

"Yep. Bakura brought them to life, and they don't want to go back to being cards yet. I thought I'd let them stay here," said Yugi.

"I don't quite believe it. But sure, they're welcome to stay here," said Grandpa. 

"Thank you," said the dark magician. Yugi let his magicians to his room.

"I'm going to call my friends to introduce them to you," said Yugi, dialing the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Wheeler? Is Joey there?" asked Yugi, talking on the phone. "He's pigging out on donuts? Okay, can you tell him to come over to my house when he gets back? Thanks, Mr. Wheeler. Bye," said Yugi. He dialed another number. 

"Hmm... The line is busy. I guess Tristan is on the phone with Serenity," Yugi said to his magicians. "I'll call him later." He dialed another number.

"Hi, Tea! Can you come over? Great! Bye!" said Yugi. He dialed Tristan's number again, and Tristan picked up.

"Hey, Tristan. I have amazing news. Can you come over? Yes? Cool! Bye!" said Yugi. He looked at his magicians. "You'll really like my friends."

In a few minutes, Tristan and Tea walked into Yugi's room.

"Hi!" Tea said. "Whoa!"

"Tea, Tristan, meet the dark magician and the dark magician girl. Bakura brought them to life," explained Yugi.

"That is so cool!" said Tristan.

"Have no fear, for Joey is here!!!" shouted Joey, running into Yugi's room with a chocolate donut in his mouth.

"Joey, don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Tea. 

"So, what's the big news, Yugi?" asked Joey. He looked around the room, and his donut fell to the floor as he saw the dark magician girl and the dark magician.

"Joey, this is the dark magician girl, and this is the dark magician. Bakura made them come to life, and they want to get to know me more," explained Yugi.

"W-What? This is weird. But it's so cool!" shouted Joey. "I want my flame swordsman to come to life!"

"I don't think that would be the best idea, Joey. I mean, Bakura wasn't supposed to bring Yugi's magicians to life," said Tea. 

"Alright. Hey, the dark magician girl is cute in real life," said Joey. The female magician giggled.

"Thanks, Joey. You're cute, too," said the girl magician. Joey grinned. The girl magician moved next to Yugi and patted his spikey hair. "But Yugi is the cutest."

"I thought you liked the dark magician," said Tristan.

"I like the dark magician and Yugi both," said the dark magician girl.

"Uh, okay. Well, you magicians will stay in my room while we're at school tomorrow, okay?" said Yugi.

"School? You never should have said that word," sighed the dark magician.

"School!!! Yugi, you have to bring us! I want to go to school and see what it's like!" said the dark magician girl, twirling around the room.

"Um, I don't know...," said Yugi.

"Please!" pouted the dark magician girl.

"Come on, Yug! How can you turn down that sad face? We'll give them disguises so they'll seem like ordinary people," said Joey.

"Okay then. Tea, do you have an extra school uniform for the dark magician girl?" asked Yugi. Tea nodded. "Good. Dark magician, you can borrow Yami's school uniform."

"Do I have to go?" complained the dark magician.

"Of course! You have to come with me!" said the dark magician girl. The dark magician groaned. 

"We'll also have to give you two fake names," said Yugi.

"Why?" asked the dark magician.

"Well, dark magician and dark magician girl are not common names for students," explained Yugi.

"Okay. I'll take the name of Protector of the Weak," said the dark magician.

"Uh... That's a weird name. Students don't have that type of name. We'll make up names for you two," said Joey.

"The dark magician girl can be named Sarah," said Tea.

"And the dark magician can be named Tom," said Tristan.

"Great. From now on, you two are Sarah and Tom," said Yugi. 

"Thanks for your help, you guys," said Yugi to his friends.

"You're welcome! Bye!" said Tea, Joey, and Tristan as they left Yugi's room.

"Going to school is going to be so much fun!" shouted Sarah.

"I don't want to go!" groaned Tom.

"I have a feeling school is going to be very different with these two around," said Yugi. 


	2. The First Day of School

Monster Domino High: Chapter 2

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

  
  


"Bye, Grandpa! I'm going to school with Sarah and Tom!" said Yugi.

"Okay. Have a good time! Stay out of trouble!" said the Grandpa, still in shock over the fact that the dark magician and dark magician girl were going to go to school with Yugi.

"We look just like all the other high school kids," said Tom. "I feel weird without my staff."

Yugi, Tom, and Sarah approached Domino High.

"Hey, Yug!" shouted Joey.

"Hi, Joey!" said Yugi.

"I heard Duke Devlon talking about how Sarah is cute," said Joey.

"Really? Ooh! I'm going to enjoy school! The guys here are cute!" said Sarah.

"Be prepared. Sarah is about to started flirting her head off soon," said Tom.

"Sarah, please try to stay out of trouble," said Yugi. "Follow Joey and me. We'll lead you to your classes."

At lunchtime, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were sitting in the school courtyard.

"I hope Sarah and Tom didn't have any trouble with getting along with the other students," said Tea.

"Oh, I'm sure they're doing fine with their communication," said Tristan. "Look at Sarah, over there."Tristan pointed to Sarah who was chatting with Duke Devlon.

Sarah walked over to Yugi and the others.

"So, how was your first day of school?" asked Tea.

"Absolutely the best!" said Sarah.

"I wonder how Tom is doing," said Tea.

"Oh, poor him! Tom didn't want to go to school! I bet his first day was awful," said Sarah. "We should cheer him up when he gets here."

"I don't think he'll need us to cheer him up," said Tristan. He pointed again, except this time it was at Tom who was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Tom!" shouted Sarah. Tom looked at her.

"Hi, Sarah!" said Tom.

"Tom, what are you doing with all those girls?" asked Sarah.

"It's not my fault they're with me. The instant I stepped into the classroom, girls were crowding around me. I'm like some kind of babe magnet," said Tom.

"Arg!" said Sarah. "Can't you tell them to go away?"

"I tried, but they won't leave me!" said Tom. "Ah! Got to go! One of these girls wants to take me out to lunch! See you later!" Tom left as one of the girls dragged him away.

"Humph! How rude!" said Sarah. "Who does he think he is, a celebrity?"

"Uh, weren't you flirting with people, too?" reminded Joey. Sarah blushed.

"That's different!" said Sarah. 

After school, Yugi went home with Sarah and Tom.

Yugi was doing his homework when the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Yugi, answering the phone. "You want to speak to Sarah? Um, okay." Yugi handed the phone to Sarah. 

After Sarah hung up the phone, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" said Yugi, picking up the phone. "You want to speak to Tom? Um, okay." Yugi handed the phone to Tom.

Throughout the afternoon and night, people kept on calling Tom and Sarah.

"It's 10:00pm, and I still haven't written a single sentence for my report because the phone keeps on ringing! I feel like pulling out my hair!" shouted Yugi.

"Don't do that! You're hair looks too nice for you to pull it out," said Sarah. Yugi banged his head on his desk.

"Don't worry, Yugi. What's your report supposed to be about?" asked Tom. "We might be able to help."

"It's about the Egyptians," said Yugi. "I asked Yami to help me, but he doesn't remember his Pharaoh past that well," said Yugi.

"That's easy. We can help you. Dueling monsters were once fought in Egypt, remember? We know a lot about Egyptians," said Tom.

"Thanks!" said Yugi. In a few minutes, Yugi was finished with his report. 

"I guess you two can do more then just flirt," said Yugi, teasingly.

"Yeah, we've got good looks and brains. We're absolutely wonderful! You'll love having us here with you, Yugi. We'll also make Domino High a more exciting place," said Sarah.

"I was afraid you would say that," sighed Yugi. "Good-night."

The next day, Sarah and Tom were both looking forward to going to school.

"Hurry up, Yugi!" ordered Sarah.

"Alright," said Yugi, grabbing his backpack. He had trouble putting it on because it was so heavy. He fell to the ground.

"Want me to hold your backpack for you?" asked Tom, as Sarah helped Yugi stand up.

"Um, thanks, that would be great," said Yugi. "I guess my textbooks weigh more than I expected."

Yugi, Tom, and Sarah went to Domino High.

"Yugi!" shouted Bakura, waving his hand.

"Hey, Bakura," said Yugi. 

"How's everything going with the dark magician girl and the dark magician?" asked Bakura.

"It's okay so far. They both enjoy school a lot," said Yugi. 

"Tom!!!" shouted a blonde cheerleader named Ella. She ran to Tom and hugged him.

"Oh, get a room!" snapped Sarah.

"Give me a J! Give me an E! Give me an A! Give me a L! Give me an O! Give me a S! What does that spell? Jealous!" sneered the Ella, waving her arms.

"You forgot the U in Jealous. Give me a S! Give me a T! Give me a U! Give me a P! Give me an I! Give me a D! What does that spell? Ella!" mocked Sarah.

"That's not how you spell my name!" shouted Ella, not understanding the joke. "Now who's the stupid one?"

Sarah was about to shout something back when Yugi pulled her away.

"Don't start a fight, Sarah!" said Yugi.

"If you do, you'll have to go back to being cards," stated Bakura. Sarah sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you guys in class," said Sarah.

As Yugi and Bakura went to their classes, Sarah smirked.

"Hmm... They didn't tell me not to use magic," said Sarah. She walked around the hall. "Ah ha! Here's Ella's locker!"

Sarah slipped magic dust into Ella's locker and left.


	3. Sparks Fly

Monster Domino High: Chapter 3

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

  
  


Author's Note: This chapter focuses mainly on the dark magician and the dark magician girl's feelings for each other. If you don't like romance, don't worry. The next chapter (Chapter 4) is very funny!

Sarah hid behind a locker. 

"AH!!!" cried out a shrill voice. Sarah looked and saw to her satisfaction that Ella's locker had blown up. Ella's face was covered in filth and her hair was very messy.

"Sarah!" said Yugi, sternly.

"Y-Yes?" squeaked Sarah.

"Did you blow up Ella's locker?" questioned Yugi.

"No. Why would I do such a horrid thing like that," said Sarah, innocently.

"Well, you were very angry at Ella this morning," said Yugi.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," said Sarah.

"Oh really?" said Tom, standing next to Yugi. "I looked inside the locker, and I sensed your magic."

Sarah looked at the floor. 

"Okay, I did that. But that girl was very annoying," said Sarah.

"I told you not to use your magic," said Yugi.

"But you never said it directly," said Sarah.

"But I think it was implied when I told you two to leave your magic staffs at home and stay out of trouble," said Yugi. 

"Don't send us back to being cards, Yugi!" begged Sarah. She looked at Yugi with puppy eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you one more chance," said Yugi. "Remember, no magic!"

At lunch, Sarah was talking to Duke Devlon.

"Sarah, I have to tell you something," said Duke.

"What is it?" asked Sarah, twirling a lock of her blonde hair.

"I-I love you!" said Duke.

"Huh? Sorry, Duke, but I don't feel the same way for you," said Sarah. "I'm really sorry."

"What? Are you turning me down?" asked Duke, shocked.

"You mean nobody has ever turned you down?" asked Sarah. Duke nodded.

"Why won't you go out with me?" asked Duke. 

"You're not my type," said Sarah. "I think I better go."

"No! I won't let you go!" said Duke. He grabbed Sarah and was about to kiss her even though Sarah kept on trying to push him away. However, someone jerked Duke's head backwards.

"She said she didn't want to go out with you," said Tom. "Can't you take a little bit of rejection? It's a good thing I came by while I was going to the pizza store."

"Tom!" shouted Sarah. She rushed to stand next to Tom.

"Leave her alone, or I'll kick your butt," said Tom, walking back to the school with Sarah.

"W-What? Hey, get back over here, Tom! You messed up my chance!" shouted Duke. But Tom and Sarah were already inside the school. Duke stood outside, angry and shocked.

After school, Yugi, and his friends went to the park. 

"Sarah and I will be on the other side of the park," said Tom.

"Okay. We'll be here, talking about you two," grinned Joey.

Tom and Sarah were walking to the other side.

"Thanks for before," said Sarah. 

"You're welcome. I have to protect you, don't I?" said Tom. Sarah smiled.

"Um, sorry for blowing up your girlfriend's locker," said Sarah.

"Ella is not my girlfriend. She just acts like she is," said Tom.

"Tom, I'll always protect you, just like you always protect me," said Sarah. "And I'll always protect cute Yugi, too."

"You know, sometimes I'm not sure if you like Yugi or me more," said Tom. Sarah giggled.

"Can't you tell that I love Yugi like a family member?" said Sarah.

"It's hard to understand that from the way you act. You're always flirting. You're very confusing," said Tom.

"Couldn't you tell the way I felt about you when I blew up Ella's locker?" asked Sarah. Sarah blushed and looked at the ground. Tom lifted Sarah's face up, and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, now I know what Tea will feel like once she kisses Yami," said Sarah, after Tom and she had finished their kiss.

"Yeah, it's really obvious that Tea likes Yami. Even when we were just cards, it was still obvious," said Tom. 

They both walked back to Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Yugi and the others were talking about whether or not they should turn Tom and Sarah back into cards.

"We'll go back to being cards tomorrow," said Sarah.

"Really?" asked Joey.

"Yeah. Tom and I are ready to go back," said Sarah.

"Okay," said Tristan.

"But first, we want to have some fun with you guys," said Sarah. "Lets have a party before we go back to being cards!"


	4. Fashion Freaks

Monster Domino High: Chapter 4

By FairyDustCloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Tea and I will go shopping while Joey and Tristan buy food. Yugi and Tom will clean Yugi's room," said Sarah.

"Who made her the boss?" murmured Tristan.

Tea and Sarah went to the mall. 

"What exactly are we shopping for?" asked Tea.

"Clothes! I'm planning on having a fashion show!" said Sarah.

"Uh, I don't think the guys will like dressing up," said Tea.

"They'll have to because it'll be my last time as a human," said Sarah.

"Oh, that's a great store!" said Tea, pointing to a pink store. "It's got loads of nice clothes."

Tea and Sarah went inside the store. They picked out lots of girly clothes and accessories.

As they paid the cashier, they realized that they had no more money to use to buy clothes for the boys.

"Oh well, the boys will just have to dress up in girls' clothes!" giggled Sarah. "Oh, this will be hilarious!"

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan went to the supermarket.

"Lets get chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate!" said Joey.

"Don't forget the potato chips!" said Tristan.

Joey and Tristan ran around the supermarket, grabbing armfuls of junk food.

"Do you think we should get something a little more healthy?" asked Tristan. Tristan and Joey scratched their heads and then looked at each other.

"Nope!" they said in unison.

Back at Yugi's room, Tom and Yugi were trying to clean Yugi's room.

"There's not much to clean," said Tom.

"I know," said Yugi. Tom and Yugi stared at the already-organized room and blinked a few times.

"How about we mess up this room and then clean it up?" said Tom.

"Fine with me," said Yugi. Yugi and Tom threw paper everywhere and dumped trash onto the floor. They threw socks onto the floor.

"Time to clean," said Yugi. Tom and Yugi stuffed all the junk in Yugi's closet.

"Well, that was quick," said Yugi.

"How about we decorate the room while we're waiting?" suggested Tom.

"Okay," said Yugi, looking in a box that had party decorations from when he was little.

Yugi and Tom threw confetti onto the floor. They taped decorations along the walls of Yugi's room. They blew up balloons.

In a few minutes, Tea, Sarah, Joey, and Tristan had come back to Yugi's room.

"First, we're going to have a fashion show!" exclaimed Sarah, holding up the bags of clothes.

"A fashion show? No way!" said Joey. "You girls can dress up while us guys stuff our face in food."

"Aw, come on! It's my last time spending time with all of you. Please do this one thing for me?" said Sarah, giving everyone her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but you have to promise never to use your puppy eyes again with us," said Yugi.

"Okay, we have a bunch of clothes. However, we didn't have enough money to buy clothes for you guys, so you'll have to wear girls' clothes," said Sarah.

"No way! We're leaving!" said Joey, heading towards the door. 

"You guys already agreed to it," said Tea. Joey reluctantly stepped away from the door.

"You guys can pick clothes from these bags," said Tea.

"Can't we just wear the clothes we have on now?" asked Joey.

"No!" said Tea. "It's more fun this way."

In a few minutes, everyone had changed into new clothes. Sarah was wearing a pink tank top with jean shorts that had an imprint of a flower on it. Tea wore a red tube top, white gloves, and a yellow mini-skirt. Yugi had on a yellow and frilly dress with a flower pattern on them. Joey was wearing a purple flowing dress that reached to his ankles. Tristan had on a blue tube top with black leather bellbottoms. Tom was wearing a green flower t-shirt with a red skirt that reached his knees.

"How come this dress has to be so frilly?" complained Yugi.

"It looks nice on you," said Tea, trying not to laugh.

"Time for the make-up and hair styles!" said Sarah, holding a make-up kit.

Tea braided some of Yugi's hair into tiny braids and she applied blush to Yugi's face. She curled Joeys hair and gave him a hair clip. Sarah crimped Tom's hair and put it into pigtails. She applied eyeshadow onto Tristan and put a bow in his hair. Tea put her hair in two buns and used lipstick. Sarah put her hair into two braids and wore sunglasses. 

"Picture time!" shouted Tea. She took many pictures even though the boys kept on complaining and trying to hide their faces.

"Okay, now we can eat," said Sarah.

"Yes! This is my favorite part!" said Joey. He grabbed a fistful of potato chips.

"Uh-oh, I dropped a piece of chocolate on my skirt. I guess I'll have to change back into my other clothes," said Tom, pretending he dropped the chocolate by accident.

"Not so fast!" said Sarah. "You stay in that skirt until this party is over!"

Tom groaned.

An hour later, Tea, Joey, and Tristan left (after changing, of course!).

"That was fun!" said Sarah.

"That was the most embarrassing moment in my life," said Yugi, flopping onto his bed.

"Now, it wasn't that bad," said Sarah.

"We're going back to being cards tomorrow morning," said Tom.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "Good-night! Don't let the Summoned Skull bite!"


	5. The GoodBye

Monster Domino High: Chapter 5

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

  
  


The next morning, Yugi, Sarah, and Tom met Bakura, Tea, Joey, and Tristan at the park.

"Bye! We'll miss you," said Tea.

"Bakura, do you think it's possible to bring Sarah and Tom back to life from time to time?" asked Yugi.

"I don't see why not," said Bakura.

"Well, see you later," said Tom.

"We're going back to being dark magician girl and dark magician," said Sarah.

Bakura used his millenium ring to transform the magicians back into cards. The cards floated into Yugi's hands.

"Those magicians were a lot of fun," said Joey.

"Yeah, although they were sometimes trouble makers," said Tristan.

"This is a sad moment," said Bakura.

"Hey, just to get our minds off this, I brought the pictures from the fashion show," said Tea, holding photos.

"What fashion show?" asked Bakura.

"N-Nothing!" said Joey. "You don't want to see it!"

"Oh, it's pictures of the boys in girl clothing!" said Tea.

"Now this I've got to see," said Bakura. "Let me see those pictures, Tea!"

"No!" shouted Yugi. "Don't show those pictures to anyone!"

"I don't know what to do," said Tea. "Maybe I'll show the pictures, or maybe I won't."

"Get her!" shouted the boys. The guys ran after Tea, trying to get hold of the pictures.

******************************************************************************

On special occasions, Bakura would bring the magicians to life. There was never a dull moment when Sarah and Tom were around. One day, Bakura thought of an idea.

"What if we brought even more of our dueling monsters to life?" said Bakura.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: This is the end of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! This is the final ending, and I don't plan on changing it. Please leave reviews! I love feedback! I accept constructive criticisms, too.


End file.
